New Year
by Hime Kagami
Summary: yu dkk pada ngadain tahun baruan,apa saja yang mereka lakukan?fic spesial tahun baru yang telat
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Persona 4 punya ATLUS**

Jakarta...jakarta...kota yang indah

Walaupun polusi dimana mana

Penduduknya sangat sopan

Jika naik delman duduknya di muka

Jakarta jakarta kota yang indah

Macet dan banjir sudah biasa...

Lagunya bagus kan?itu lagu perdana yang dinyanyikan author,sampe sampe author memenangkan di lomba 'nyanyian paling pales' author juga memenangkan hadiah 'jengkol fast food' yang esklusif dari perusahaan perkutut food ,daripada ngawur gini mending kita mulai aja

NEW YEAR /HACK

Warning : gaje,ga nyambung,plesetan nama nama

Chapter 1 : Tahun baru

.

.

.

Tahun baru tiba!

Tahun baru tiba!

Tahun baru ti- stop!

Tahun baru!hari yang ditunggu tunggu oleh karakter p4 yang abnor- errr maksud saya yang imut imut kayak curut di pagi-pagi harus mandi menggosok gigi habis mandi kutolong ibu membersihkan tempat tidurku...

Gatau gimana,pokoknya yu udah sampe di meja makan dan makan makanan jerman kesukaannya ,yaitu 'OREG TEMPE' saat lagi asyik asyiknya makan,datanglah 3 orang makhluk,entah padat atau halus mengetuk pintu rumah yu narukami kharisma.

"YUU MAIN YUK"kata mereka bertiga saja si yu narukami oey membukakan pintunya "HAAAI KAWAN KAWAN MAU MAIN YA?AKU IKUT DONG"kata yu dengan gaya anak gak lulus bayi."yu,kita ini mau ngajak kamu tahun baruan di taman impian jaya ancor,katanya di sana ada kembang api yang gedeee banget di langit,kamu mau ikut gak?"ujar chie."mau mau mau aku mau ikut,tapi aku bawa makanan kesukaanku ya makanan jerman yang lagi beken ituloh 'Oreg tempe'"."terserah lu deh"chie sweatdrop.

Yu ngebungkus dah tuh sarapan buat dibawa kesana "CABUUT MENNN".yu langsung cabut dari rumah dan pergi bersama kawan kawannya atau bisa dibilang cs nya yaitu,chie,yosuke dan yukiko."btw,kita naik apa?"kata yukiko dengan nada dingin WAAH SO COOL."uang gue pas pasan nih,buat beli tiket masuk ancor,sama makan disana"kata yosuke dengan nada pasrah."kalo gitu kita naik...kopaja" "APAAAA?KOPAJAA?"

jadilah mereka mereka bertengkar karena ada yang tidak setuju kalau naik kopaja yang menurutnya sudah bobrok dan keterbatasan uang,akhirnya mereka semua setuju naik puanaaaaaas banget,mereka udah keringetan kayak kepiting saos teriyaki dikasih duduk sama Yukiko,chie duduk sama entah orang gak dikenal sedangkan Yosuke duduk sama encim encim yang mau pergi ke pasar uler.

TARIIIIK BOSS! Kata si kenek itu di bangku yosuke, si encim encim gosip dah tuh sama mpok mpok sebelahnya yang mau pergi ke pasar uler juga...

"eh,ncim,nonton gosip kemaren gak?di gerobak tv"

"enggak mpok,emang kenapa?"

"katanya ashanti putus sama anang"

"masa sih mpok?btw anang itu yang biasa buat jait bukan?"

"itu sih benang"

"kalo gitu yang orang padang itu ya?"

"itu mah minang mpok"

"trus anang yang mana?"

"yang artis ituloh mpok,yang nyanyi 'jangan memiliiiiiiiih akuuuuu bila kau tak sanggup setiaaaaa'"

"kayaknya,aye tau lagunya deh cim"

"gak gaul loh,gak suka nonton gosip"kata si encim dengan gaya anak (sok) muda.

"NIH ENCIM SAMA MPOK BACOT BET DAH" tak disangka dan tak disangka,yosuke teriak kayak gitu di kopaja,sontak semua orang menengok kearahnya walaupun tak lama.

Encim dan mpok tadi merasa tersindir,akhirnya mereka ngomongnya pake toa,eh maksud saya bisik bisik.

Kalo si chie sih daritadi dia mah udah ngorok,tapi kok ada yang aneh ya sama bunyi ngoroknya,biasanya kan kalo orang ngorok bunyinya GROOOOK kalo ini MBEEEEEK yukiko sama yu sih,mereka lagi asik makan kacang dua kangguru yang mereka bali tadi pagi di supermarket indongarep.

Perjalanan cukup macet,karena banyak juga yang mau ke ancor,terutama anak slankers,,gak tau gimana dah pokoknya,mereka udah sampe di pintu gerbang TAMAN IMPIAN JAYA ANCOR.

Mereka pun membayar masing masing tiket dan masuk dah tuh ke ancor,sebelum ke pantai karnaval,mereka mampir dulu makan ke bakso mak iyem di pinggir pantai.

"baksonya,lumayan enak ya"komentar chie

"resepnya apa sih mak?"tanya yukiko

"mmmmmm...kasih tau gak ya?"si emak bimbang

"udahhhh kasih tau aja"

"gini dek,tadi emak campurin saori saos busuk terus dikasih aroma daun bunga bangkai biar wangiiii banget"

"OHOOOK HUEEEK OHOOOK HUEEEEEK OHOOOOOK HUEEEEEEK"mereka berempat muntah muntah dan ngacir tanpa bayar baso

"OOOOOOY BAYAR DULUUUUUU'si emak tereak tereak dari belakang.

"udah deh,mending kita langsung pergi ke karnaval aja,gausah mampir mampir dulu yu ah"

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju karnaval,di karnaval udah banyak orang mungkin karena udah sore,di sana ada panggung yang besaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar nungguin artisnya kelamaan akhirnya mereka makan bekel yang mereka bawa dulu. Penonton yang lain sih ada yang nyuci beras,nyari kecebong atau apalah terserah pun membuka bekal mereka masing masing...dan...jeng jeng... yu membuka bekal yang jadi sarapannya tadi pagi,yak makanan khas jerman oreg tempe mereka langsung makan deh tuh makanan.

Udah jam 8 malem tapi panggung belum tiba,keluarlah sesosok perempuan..."SELAMAT MALAM SEMUANYA perkenalkan saya mc disini,nama saya Tamara Bleketek senang bertemu dengan anda anda semua" "WOOOOOOOO"sorak si munculah lagi seorang laki laki "YAAAAK SELAMAT MALAM SEMUAAAA saya mc juga disini,nama saya choky sitompel"kata si mc itu. "WEOWEOWEOWEOWEO" sorak si penonton lagi."hari ini kita kedatangan artis spesial dari jepang namanya Risetan kujingkrak jingkrak!""WAEWAEOWAEWAEO""Karena sekarang lagi pada demam korea,kami juga mendatangkan artis korea yaitu SHIN BI SUL"

Bagaimana dengan penampilan artis artis itu?artis apalagi yang akan muncul?apa reaksi yu dkk?tunggu jawabnnya di chapter depan!

Bagi yang mau request artis jepang,korea dan indonesia dipersilahkan di review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**Chapter 2 : **

**N**e**w Y**e**a**r!

**The Absurd Story **

**Warning! : jayus banget trus garing**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **2

.

.

.

Suara teriakan menggema di sekitar panggung,suasana menjadi ricuh ada yang pingsan,ada yang para satpol pp kewalahan dan memanggil dokter gila untuk menenangkan para pengunjung yang tak itu di panggung choky sitompel dan tamara bleketek masih ngebacot di panggung karnaval ancor.

"BAIKLAH PENGUNJUNG SEKALIAN,sebelum kita datangkan para bintang tamu,ada basa basi busuk sedikit dari pemilik ancor ini yang bernama author,dipersilahkan dengan sangat sangat hormat untuk author maju ke panggung yang yang indah dan eksotis serta ancor ini"

Orang yang dipanggil author itu pun maju ke depan panggung dan memegang mic yang berbentuk barney.

"selamat pagi pengunjung sekalian eh maksud saya selamat malam,di hari yang berbahagia ini KITA AKAN MEMBANGUN NEGARA DAN MENJAUHKANNYA DARI PARA KORUPTOR DAN TERORIS SEHINGGA NEGARA KITA MENJADI MAJUU BWAHAHAHAHAHA DAN KITA JUGA AKAN MENGALAHKAN AMERIKA DAN PARA KACUNG KACUNG NYA BWAHAHAHAHA"kata si author gila

"maaf semuanya,author ini terkenal dengan kegilaanya yang tak bisa disemembuhkan dengan obat apapun kecuali dengan obama(g) eh maksud saya obat maag"jelas tamara bleketek dengan belagunya yang se-galaksi ,author ngaco dan gak nyambung.

Sementara itu,di rumah seseorang...

"apakah kau sudah merakitnya?"

"ya sudah,kita bakal terkenal dan sukses berat"

"bagus kalo gitu kita akan segera kesana waktu jam 12 malam"

"GUE NGANTUK CUNG! LO AJA SENDIRI"

"kalau kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku,kau akan kuserahkan ke satpol pp di sana"

"AMPUN BOS"

Sementara itu di Ancor...

"yak kita langsung aja tampilkan,artis perdana kita yang menjadi pembuka yak ini dia kita tampilkaaan ch3rry b3lleq!"

Girlband itu pun keluar dari belakang panggung

Tuhan tolong aku...

Ku tak dapat menahan rasa di perutku

Ingin aku memakannya

Namun dia udah dimakan

Tuhan bantu aku

Ternyata dia jengkol busuk temanku

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan

Dia tertelan di perut temanku

Bukan maksud diriku

Menelanmu di perut

Namun aku juga kan banci

Yang akan selalu laper

Never never eat you

Really really hate you

Segera aku kan membuang dirimuuu...

(Aduh duuh authornya jayuuus banget,tapi lanjutlah)

PROK PROK PROK PROK suara tepuk tangan terdengar ricuh di ancor

"APLOS NYA LAGI DONG BUAT CH3RRY B3LLEQ"kata choky sitompel

.

.

.

.

Hening..

.

.

.

.

.

Karena udah capek menunggu tepuk tangan penonton untuk yang kedua kalinya,akhirnya choky sitompel dan tamara bleketek melanjutkan acaranya.

"oke,kita lanjut ke artis berikutnya...MELY GAKSLOW!"

Artis yang bernama Melly gak slow datang dari belakang panggung dengan memakai tanduk rusa dan baju rombe rombe ala papua serta gelang yang terbuat dari cumi ia peroleh dari pasar glodok dan pasar uler yang dari cibaduyut sama tanah abang juga ada.

Penonton Penontonnya pada nganga pun mulai bernyanyi,judul lagunya adalah let's dance together

Let's dance together

Bapak lu keder

Muter muter tujuh meter

Naik sekuter

Ketiban helikopter...

Itulah sepenggal lagu dari melly gak slow,btw kemana tuh para karakter persona?oke kita liat mereka di bangku penonton...

"asiknya di ancor"kata yukiko dengan sok kiyut bin cibaduyut

"seru pala lu"kata yu sewot

"berantem mulu lu"kata chie ikut ikutan sewot

Oke lanjut

Ini dia sesi yang paling ditunggu tunggu yaitu...DRAMA

WITH SPECIAL ACTREES AND ACTOR

AS INABA BATAGOR

AS KARET MELAR

AS KODOK NGESOT

AS KUMAN

AND THE TITTLE IS...PRINCE SLIDING FROG (PANGERAN KODOK NGESOT)

Choky sitompel mempersilahkan para artis dan aktor untuk maju ke panggung dangdut #salah ekhem maksud saya, panggung persatu artis dan aktor maju ke depan,kanji datang memakai pakaian kodok yang kakinya pincang, lampu pun dimatikan...dan...JENG JENG JENG JENG

BROTTT

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Belom dimulai dramanya udah ada bunyi kentut,mana kentutnya bau jengkol busuk lagi adooooh

Daripada ngurusin begituan kita langsung aja mulai ke dramanya...JENG JENG

"oh malam...oh bulaaan terangilah diriku yang gelap ini"kata seorang aktor yang beken dengan nama kanji

Lampu lampu di panggung pun mulai menyala sebagian,sebagai tanda adanya bulan

"aku sudah GAK GAK GAK KUAT dengan kutukan ini,kutukan yang sudah lama menimpaku,kutukan ini Cuma gara gara AKU NYURI SENDAL JEPIT MEREK SWALLOW PUNYA MPOK LELA" lanjutnya

"ITU SUDAH NASIBMU NAK,KAU HARUS SABAR DAN TABAH"suara itu tiba tiba muncul dari seekor atau secuil kuman yang menempel di telapak kakinya.

"KAU BISA APA KUMAN?KAU INI KECIL MANA BISA KAU MENGHILANGKAN KUTUKANKU YANG BESAR INI"kata kanji yang jadi kodok ngesot

"KAU JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU KODOK NGESOT,KAU INI KOTOR,DEKIL,BAU DAN MENGAKU SAJALAH TADI KAN KAU YANG KENTUT DI AWAL ACARA"omel kuman marah

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

OKE AKU MENGAKUINYA SODARA SODARA! *author menampol kanji* "balik ke cerita wooooooooy"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara dari speaker "wahai kodok malang...jika ingin kau terbebas dari kutukan itu kau harus menemukan jodohmu"

**Berhubung author sibuk dan udah capek karena kemaren lari lari mengitari gurun sahara,jadi fic ini bersambung dulu ya **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
